empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion: Prologue
Prologue “Maybe you were right,” Inferno thinks, looking down at a grave. “This world isn’t what we wanted it to be. Everyone is just doing as they please. Small organizations are claiming to be the new world government, and everything is just going to hell.” She puts down a bouquet in front of the grave. “I guess if you were around today, you’d tell me ‘I told you so’, right Dad?” “Inferno, I know you’re in the middle of paying your respects, but we have some company,” says a large, muscular man. “Let them come. They’ll have to deal with me.” “Ma’am, you know that goes against direct orders from Everest. We can’t engage the enemy.” Inferno walks toward the man and puts her hand on his shoulder. “Snowflake, you know that Everest trusts me to make these decisions. Plus, I am getting tired of watching these idiots recklessly destroy everything in their path. Someone needs to teach them some manners.” Several enemies appear before the two Empire members. “This must be a very unlucky day for you two,” One of the men says. “It looks like your grave will be right next to that one.” The man’s arm bursts into flames and he rushes the two. Inferno just casually tilts her body to the side, easily dodging the attack. “Boy, I’ve never seen someone as naïve as you,” Inferno says. “You have no idea who you’re picking a fight with by coming here.” The man quickly turns around and shoots the fire at Inferno, but it just fades away before hitting her. The man just looks at her, shocked that absolutely nothing happened. “Who the hell are you?” The man backs up, scared because of his now lack of control. Inferno walks up to him slowly and points a finger at his forehead. “You should know me as the Empress of the South, young man.” The man’s eyes widen and tears start to fill his eyes. “I’m so sorry, ma’am, I won’t ever bother you again,” the man says, now crying intensely. “Come on, boy, at least die with some dignity,” Inferno replies. “This is just pathetic. Be a man, stand up for yourself.” The man just closes his eyes and cries a little more. Inferno throws him back in front of his men. “I can’t even kill someone so weak. Tell your commanders that if it’s war they want, they’ll get it. Get out of my sight before I change my mind and kill you anyway.” The men run away without even thinking twice. “Wow, you didn’t even have to do anything,” Snowflake comments. “This younger generation really doesn’t have any balls.” “They’ve just lived in a free world their whole lives. They’re taking it for granted and I am sick of it. Now they’re causing problems because they want to become the next big world order. They’re even less of a threat than Norman was.” “The world has been free for twenty-three years now. I suppose it’s only to be expected by now.” “They’re just ungrateful and naïve. If we didn’t do what we did, they would have no rights and the world government would still be terrorizing everything. I’d like to think that we’ve given the world as much freedom as possible.” “We are better than the Marines, if that’s what you mean. There are no rules in this world, but we still have the job of cleaning up any evil left over from the past and new generations.” “Snowflake, prepare for a counterattack. I declared war on the renegades and I can imagine that they’ll show up at any time. I want you to warn Everest. I’m going to see my family and warn them personally.” Snowflake just nods and uses a frost storm to propel him to the other side of the island. Once she reaches her home in the middle of the island, she calls Mel and Chris for a family meeting. “Mom, what’s this about?” Chris asks, somewhat worried. “Yea, this is so sudden, Rose,” Mel adds. “Did something happen while you were out?” “The renegades have reached the island and they attempt to scare us,” Inferno replies. “However, they were weak and unable to do anything to us. I have officially declared war on the renegades for several moral crimes that they’ve committed during their rise to power. I want you two to prepare for the worst and please remember, I love you both.”